Highschool Temptations
by Querida del Diablo
Summary: The beyblade characters are experiencing how hard highschool really is. 'She couldn’t help but think how naïve he was, and how he reminded her of a little puppy, despite the blue eyes.'
1. Introduction

First chapter! Hope you all like it!

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Rei x Kai, Max x Mariam, Kane x Salima, Garland x OC and Miguel x OC. More pairings might follow.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade Tyson would've been dead by now and I would've claimed every bishie in it. Did that happen? No. Basically that means that I don't own Beyblade.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

_Boring..._ Tyson Granger thought as he shifted a bit in his seat, his upper body sprawled across his table. He looked around the classroom. Fellow sophomores were hanging in their seats or sprawled across their tables. Most of them were yawning with eyes half closed; some of them were actually sleeping, while the teacher continued his lesson with a monotonous voice. There was only a few actually paying attention. Tyson looked at his side. His best friend Max Tate was sitting next to him, giggling like a girl. That was probably caused by the whole package of candy he had eaten between the two classes.

"Yo, Max!" Tyson hissed, elbowing the boy. Max looked at his friend. "Stop embarrassing me, dude! You want to be hunted down by the preps!"

Max shrugged. "Since when do we care?"

"Since we know that we are considered geeks even though we're in the school beyblade team." Tyson muttered, falling back in his chair and crossing his arms. He looked around the room again. Next to him his friend Mystel sat, followed by Hilary and Mariah. They were part of his little group, also containing a few Freshmen and one Junior.

The bell rang loudly and everyone jumped up in excitement. Their lunch time was now, and god, were they glad their English class was over.

Tyson had made his bag by now and was waiting for his friends to get going. Hilary came over yawning.

"God, this must be one of his most boring lessons ever." She said, waving slightly at Mr. Anderson.

"No kidding." Tyson agreed. He grabbed his girlfriend's hand and pulled her with him, taking the lead. They made their way outside, through the people who were or getting to their classes, or going to the cafeteria or outside. Once they came outside they immediately spotted the rest of their group at the oak tree.

"Hey people!" Rei greeted them smiling. He was the only Junior in their group, but he didn't mind hanging around with people younger than him. After all, his girlfriend belonged with those younger people.

Mariah waved at everyone, than sat next to Rei and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. She was smiling happily while whispering something in his ear with sparkling eyes of joy.

Kenny was typing away on his laptop when Tyson flopped down next to him. "Yo, chief!" he said.

"Hey, Tyson." The answer came from afar. Kenny was obviously not paying attention, excluding giving attention to his computer.

"You guys are so lucky that you don't have English classes from Mr. Anderson." Mystel sighed heavily.

"What are you talking about? I have Mr. Anderson as English teacher, remember? Since when did I become a nobody?" Rei asked, grinning, stating obviously that he was kidding.

"Yeah, sorry Rei, I probably am still half asleep." Mystel apologized to his best friend.

"I guess you are forgiven." Rei grinned.

The group started to chatter loudly while eating their lunches, Tyson, being Tyson of course, eating more than the whole group counted together.

From afar a group of three were watching the whole happening. A green-haired boy with a French accent spoke up.

"Is this the way they eat here in America?"

"I have no idea, Olivier." A purple-haired Senior answered.

"I always thought Americans were as uncivilized as this. Luckily the Scots aren't like them. I'd die of shame!" A redhead said.

"No kidding." The purple-haired boy said again.

"But the others don't seem to be like him, Robert." Olivier said, addressing the purple-haired boy.

"Let us hope so! Or I'll actually be regretting the fact that I choose America as my exchange country!" Robert said dramatically.

"Oh, I already do!" The redhead cut in, obviously annoyed.

"Johnny, Johnny, Johnny..." Robert shook his head.

"Don't. Even. Try. Robert." Johnny snapped, stressing every word. Robert just shrugged. Suddenly someone bumped into him. Robert looked up and glared at a blond guy who was carrying a skateboard with him. "Would you mind watching out?"

"Yo, dude! Chill!" the blondie defended himself, putting his hands in the air and shrugging slightly.

"Yes, man, don't be such an ass." A pink-haired girl helped out her friend.

"Oh we feel so hurt now!" Johnny said sarcastically while crossing his arms.

The green-haired little guy standing at the back, his skateboard under his arm, was observing Johnny, interested, while Olivier elbowed Johnny to make him shut up.

"So I'm an ass!" Robert spat out.

"Well yeah, pretty much yeah!" the green-haired boy from the back answered casually.

"Guys..." Olivier made his way forwards smiling uncomfortably. "Let's not fight okay?" Johnny, Robert and the pink-haired girl huffed. "My name is Olivier, and these are Robert and Johnny. We're exchange students here." Olivier introduced.

"I'm Enrique, this is Matilda and that is Joseph." The blondie pointed from himself to the girl to the short guy in the back. He smiled a puppy dog grin. From afar you could hear a girl squealing the guy's name.

"Well, you are popular!" Johnny snorted.

"Nah, not really." Enrique said sweatdropping.

"He is, but only for the people who aren't preps." Matilda corrected her friend. Enrique sweatdropped some more at the comment made about him. "Well, we should go off." The girl said.

"Yeah, still need to eat and such. I'm hungry!" Enrique explained and stated.

"Let's go dudes!" Joseph said. He jumped on his board and sped off, his friends following him. They almost knocked a group of people out of the way.

"Watch where you're going, fuckers!" a black-haired girl insulted them. All she got back was laughter.

"Stupid bastards..." The girl muttered under her breath.

"Oh, Elia, you should know by now that those asses aren't worth fighting with anyway! They are less than us." A blue-haired girl said.

"Pffff, they still are bastards, Mariam." Elia retorted.

"True." A tall, blond-haired girl agreed, waving her lollypop a bit. She threw her hair over her shoulder and her extra-short miniskirt followed her movements. Around her waist was the arm of a red-haired boy.

"Stick to your business with Tala, Leyla. You wouldn't say you're older than me." Mariam snapped.

"Oooooh somebody is fucked-up today." Leyla giggled, then starting to make out with Tala right on the spot. She was sent many death-glares from other girls.

"Fuck off..." Mariam trailed off, obviously annoyed.

"Is it because Kai-kun still doesn't want to get laid by you?" Leyla muttered between the kisses in.

"I said fuck off..." Mariam said lazily, walking to a bench and flopping down on it. The group followed. Brooklyn made his seat next to her. "Don't tease Mariam like that Leyla!" he defended Mariam, his green eyes sparkling in amusement. He wrapped his arms around Mariam's waist while the girl rolled her eyes.

"Oh hey! There are the others!" Elia spoke up, back to her normal preppy self. A group of four boys were making their way over to the bench, two with serious faces, one making fun of a gothic girl, and another one watching interestedly.

"Ever so serious Bryan and Kai, ever so observing Ozuma, and ever so bullying Michael." Leyla looked up from her job and giggling madly. "Michael really needs a reward for bullying that bitch. Fuck, how I love him for that. Would you remind me, Tala?"

"Sure." Tala said, then pulling Leyla's face back down so he could continue his previous actions.

The voice of Michael could be heard by everyone outside.

"You pregnant whore! Who's the father!" he yelled at the gothic, pregnant girl glaring at him, laughing loudly. "Fuck off!" she yelled, making aggressive movements.

"Oooooooooooooh, what a scary whore!" Michael was laughing his ass off. This angered the gothic girl so much that she walked over and kicked Michael aggressively on his knee. "It's Kim, you bastard!" she screamed. Michael was hopping around on one leg. _Never forget that high-heels hurt like hell, hot shot._ He noted.

But there was no time for waiting. Kim was already making his way towards Michael and started throwing punch after punch on his back. She was screaming insults at him, when suddenly two hands grabbed her arms and pulled her back, then throwing her in the grass.

"Never mess around like this with us again." A deep voice belonging to Ozuma spoke up. He was towering over Kim, Kai and Bryan behind him. Then he walked over to Michael and helped him get up. "C'mon dude..." he said to him, making his way trough the crowd that had gathered. His prep group were not too far away. The crowd around Kim started, one by one, to walk away with shaking heads, and the faces which were watching the scene behind some of the windows disappeared too.

"Well, that's something we don't get to see every day. If that girl wasn't so fucking crazy I'd actually go over to her and thank her." A red-haired punk girl said to her friends, slowly starting to walk off with her group. She grabbed the hand of a blue-haired boy walking a bit behind her and smiled at him. "Don't you agree, Kane?"

Kane just shrugged. He really didn't care.

"What's making me so angry is that the preps actually think they're punk!" The angry voice a blond long-haired Senior spoke up.

"True, Dunga. They think that just by listening to posers like Good Charlotte they're punks." Another boy agreed.

"No kidding! Not to mention that poser of an Avril Lavigne!" Dunga said, punching one of hands in another.

"Dunga, Garland, let it go." The girl soothed.

"They are right though, Salima."

"I'm sure they are, Miguel, but knowing that won't solve anything, neither will discussing over it will." Salima said seriously. Miguel shrugged it off. "Sure. I'm going to the cafeteria to buy something. Anyone wants to come?"

"Yeah, I will go." A boy fell in with Miguel

"Yeah, me too." Another one said.

"Okay, so Claude and Goki are going with me. Same place as always?" Miguel asked Salima.

"Yup!" She said smiling sweetly. The three boys took off and were walking towards the doors when two girls passed them. Miguel's attention was immediately pulled towards a flashy blond girl who was chattering to a goth with a blush on her face.

"C'mon..." the girl muttered, while pulling the goth with her, walking quickly.

"What's wrong!" the goth asked her friend annoyed.

The blond looked behind to see if the group of boys were far enough ahead of them. "Miguel." She said smiling like mad.

"Rogue, get a life." The black-haired said jokingly.

"And you don't be so mean, misses Rachel!" Rogue snapped back angrily. Rachel just shrugged. Once they arrived at the corner where they always sat, Rachel made herself comfortable and lighted a cigarette.

"You remember Duncan?" she asked after a pause.

"Your boyfriend..." Rogue's reply came.

"Yeah him. Well... He said that he would dump me if I didn't go to bed with him a few days ago. I, being silly of course, actually did it. But I dumped him now." Rachel said as if it was the most simple thing in the world.

Rogue looked at Rachel who was enjoying her cigarette. "You mean he dumped you." She corrected her friend, knowing how she was.

Rachel glared at her and shrugged, looking away to not show her tears. "I don't care."

"I know you do." Rogue said. The conversation soon fell silent again. Suddenly two smiling heads peeked around the tree.

"Yooooooo!" A brown-haired girl yelled hyperly.

"Same." A blondie said smiling sweetly. Rogue returned her smile. "Hi!"

The two girls flopped down on the grass in the corner and started the conversation. A black X was painted on both girl's hands, showing they were straight-edgers.

"Pffff... Stupid straight-edgers. No drinking, no smoking, no one-night stands. What kind of life do they have!" Brook said glaring at the four girls in the corner from afar. She turned around looking inquiring at her two friends and fellow-goths. "What do you say?"

"They don't have a life. Straight-edgers are just softies with another name." The orange-haired girl to Brook's left answered.

"Ever so true, sis." The boy on her left agreed.

"Hmph. Shall we go, Julia? Raul? The part hunters are coming this way." Brook suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I don't want to get into another fight because they want the parts of my blade so badly." Julia nodded. The two girls started to walk into the opposite direction.

"King and Queen... Ha! Losers!" Raul muttered in a low voice before following.

So ? Did you guys like it? These are just introductions with the characters, so not top quality, but I promise that they will be getting more depth as the story goes on.

Daichi, Mihael, Claude, Matilda, Brooklyn, Garland, Mystel, Julia and Raul are the G-Revolution characters in this story.

Any questions? Mail me at: I'll try to answer as soon as possible.

R+R pretty please!

Ja Ne!


	2. Nothing Compares

Finally, one year later... A new chapter! Thank you for the feedback!

**Rating:** T

**Pairings:** Tyson x Hilary, Rei x Kai, Max x Mariam, Kane x Salima, Garland x OC and Miguel x OC. More pairings might follow.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Beyblade Tyson would've been dead by now and I would've brought Miguel to life. Did that happen? No. Basically that means that I don't own Beyblade.

* * *

Mariam was walking home in silence, her eyes staring at the pavement. Her backpack was thrown over one of her shoulders, swinging from one side to the other, following her movements. Three months had passed since she and Ozuma broke up after a seven month during relationship, and a month and a half since she had developped a crush on Kai. However, Kai Hiwatari was one of the most silent, seriousstudents at school, and as more time passed by, she just knew she'd never stand a chance with him. 

The knowledge of that was tearing the girl apart, stabbing her into her very soul. She knew she was beautiful and she did show her personality, unlike Leyla, and Kai's disintrest in her was like a rejection at everything she was. She wasn't used to not get what she wanted at all, especially when it concerned boys.

Mariam had to wait to cross the street and stopped, when all of sudden another student appeared next to her. He was also waiting for the light to turn green. The boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and looked simply said, ever so adorable!

He turned around when he noticed Mariam looking at him, and smiled. She smiled back softly.

"Hey, I'm Max! I'm in your Biology class." The boy presented himself, grinning.

Mariam stared at him puzzled, and after a while she could remember him sitting in the back of the class. They had never talked to each other before.

"I'm Mariam." Mariam said softly.

"You're a friend of Michael & co. aren't you?" Max asked curiously, his big blue eyes observing the girl.

She glared at him. "Yes, got a problem with that?" She snapped at him. She knew just well how the rest of the school thought of her group of friends, and it was annoying. They didn't know them at all, her friends were way more than just pretty faces with no personality, as was she.

"No, no, not at all!" he started to defend himself. "I was just wondering if I was correct!"

"Hmph." Mariam returned to her silence and straightened her knee-lengt, thin, lemon green skirt. Then the light became green, and she started to walk to the other side.

Max had to run to keep up with her. "I need to go right here, but I was wondering, since you're a beyblader and all." Mariam lifted an eyebrow at this, wondering how the boy knew it. "If you ever feel like joining our school team, Revolution X, just come to our trainings once."

Mariam stopped at the other side and turned towards Max. Deep inside she had always longed to join the school team, but it'd mean that she could lose her friends. Kai and Tala were in the school team, but they were boys and it was concidered cool for them. But for girls it was different.

"Just think about it, okay?" Max asked, looking at her cutely.

"Yeah, sure." Mariam stared right back into his eyes, putting a bit of acted superiority in her look.

"Okay then, bye!" the blonde boy yelled, running off and leaving Mariam on her own.

Once he had rounded the corner, the girl shook her head and continued her way towards her home. She couldn't help but think how naïve he was, and how he reminded her of a little puppy, despite the blue eyes. Her brother Joseph had that too in the past, but it just disappeared once he entered Junior High. Just like their father had left their mother when Mariam was born. She had never seen him and had always concidered the second husband of her mother her real father. As for Joseph, well, it was his biological father, so to him it didn't matter. But to Mariam it did. She would never ever forgive her biological father for what he did to her mother. Never.

* * *

Michael opened the door to the café and looked around for his friends. The place wasn't very well lit andeverything was hard to see. He spotted them sitting around a table in the corner, smoke rising up and bottles with beer on it. 

The boy made his way towards the table, grabbed a chair and plopped down on it. "Finally, my drinking day has arrived again!"

A young man with black, long hair turned away from his conversation and towards Michael. "Hey, Michael! You really should come around more often, you're such a wussy!"

"Oh, Chad, shut up! Not everyone is 23 and doesn't have a job! I'm in highschool, if you remember, and I need to study too!" Michael defended himself, not taking Chad's comment too seriously.

"Well highschool boy, you aren't allowed to drink yet either!" Chad teased.

"And that's where you come in." The jock said, leaning forward against the table and grabbing hold of Chad's beer bottle. It was empty in less than a minute.

"I'll get you a new one?" It wasn't a question, more like a statement, and Chad already stood up.

Michael sat back in his chair and followed his friend with his eyes. He and Chad now knew each other for about year. They had met each other in this very same bar. Michael still remembered it very well. His mother had had a bad day the day before, and he came here to drown his sorrow. He had wanted to order a beer, but the bartender didn't let him, because he wasn't 21 yet. That's where Chad came to the rescue and ordered a beer for him. Together they had seated at a table and dranktill the middle of the night. Since then, Thursday had become a regular drinking day to him.

Michael was pulled out of his musings when a bottle was slammed down onto the table in front of him and Chad sat down. The man now completely ignored his other friends, whom Michael didn't know very well, and focused his attention to Michael.

"Let's drink!" he exclaimed, and drunk the half of his entire bottle empty.

* * *

Rogue and Rachel walked trough the town's park. It was autumn now, and the leaves were rapidly turning red, brown, yellow and orange. It was a pretty sight to be seen, and one of the reasons why Rogue enjoyed the seasonso much. 

They had passed by Rachel's house first to get some stuff. Rachel needed a new cigarette package and Rogue had wanted to grab a bottle ofbooze with her after Rachel had ensured her that her father wouldn't miss it. Luckily her father was sleeping, or he would've killed us for sure. He had probably drunk too much this morning already and fallen asleep in front of the telivision, like he usually did.

So there the two best friends were sitting on a bench in a deserted corner of the park, Rachel smoking and Rogue drinking right from the bottle of red vodka. She had learned to appreciate it a while ago.

"I still don't get why you're drinking on a Thursday." Rachel critisized. "It's not like you have any real problems to drink away."

Rogue stopped taking a sip and lifted an eyebrow. It was such a funny sight that Rachel started laughing.

"You know I don't have any real problems, but I just wanted some booze! And I usually only drink on fridays, and even then I don't get drunk!" Rogue defended herself. " Plus, it's not like I'm going to empty the entire bottle! I'm not an alcoholist!"

"I know the symptons of an alcohol addict, Rogue." The black-haired girl mentioned sharply. A silence fell as she began to ponder about her father again. She couldn't remember when he started drinking so much. Was it after her mother had left him? Or when he lost his job? She couldn't remember at all. All she knew was that he had changed from the loving, kind man he was to a monster who got angry in less than a minute. And if he turned angry, he was bound to hit you. That's why Rachel had always remained a social drinker. She had seen what alcohol did to you and it was bad.

Rogue closed the bottle and placed it on the ground, observing her pondering friend. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "Look Rach, I know you haven't been feeling very happy lately. What would you say to a girl's night tomorrow evening? Including all the mushy movies and girltalk?"

Rachel looked up and listened until her blonde friend was finished. She grinned widely. "I'd love to! Don't forget to rent a movie with Brad Pitt in it though!" This was so typically Rogue. She might be flirty and restless, but she always saw when something was wrong with her friends.

"And we're so watching an Orlando Bloom movie too! You just can't resist the puppy eyes he has! Although Miguel's eyes are even more irresistable!" The blond started to ramble.

Rachel just smiled. She had the best friend in the world!

* * *

Emily was sitting in her room, typing away on her computer. She had been visitting this chatbox a lot lately, ever since _he_ came around. 

_He_ was a boy she had met there. He had never told Emily his name, but his nickname was 'Computer Chief'. She did know however, that they lived in the same town, which made it extra exciting. Most likely they went to the same school, but she had always forget to ask him where he followed his lessons.

Emily still remembered how they got in contact. It had been a long time since she went to the chatbox, and she was bored anyway, so she had logged in. At that time, the girl had had a few problems with her computer, so when she saw the nickname 'Computer Chief', she had immediately asked the boy if he could help her out. And so they started to chat more.

Emily's thoughts drifted back to the screen and she scrolled down to see if the Chief hadn't logged in yet. That wasn't the case, so she decided to wait a bit longer before starting her homework.

The orange-haired girl's thoughts drifted to school. Oh how she loathed that place. If it wasn't for her future, she would've left it a long time ago. The problem was, everyone thought she was a geek. She was always on her own and laughed at by nearly everyone, even though she didn't have an idea why. But then again, they were less than her. She was both smarter and richer, and thus supperior. That was what she had told herself ever since the bullying had started.

After another five minutes, Emily shut down the computer and grabbed her Maths book with a sad feeling building in her chest. All she lived for was her homework, her computer and her family. Even if she just died, no-one would mourn her. It was something she thought a lot about and knew was true. She didn't have any friends at all. She was bound to be alone in this world…

"Okay, page 32." Emily muttered to herself, putting herself over it.

* * *

****

Ice Archer Girl: Thanks for your nice comments, as you see, I finally updated! XD

**Dudems:** Ah, I forget to tell more about them, gomen! Next chapter, I promise!

**Ninsg Veen:** I know the first chapter was a bit confusing, more people told me! ;

**The-Truus:** XD Don't worry, you weren't the only one confused!

**Signourney:** I finally updated! XD hits Gabriel with a stick

**Mizzundastood:** Why, thank you for insulting my musical taste for nothing! XD I never said I didn't like Good Charlotte, I quite like them actually, and I don't find them posers. Not every believe in this story is taken from my life.

**Leoparda:** Brookie is in it, doll! He's just flirting a bit!

**Angelic Hart:** Brookie is in it, doll! He's just flirting a bit!

**Merodi:** Why, thank you!

**MortalSweetTears:** I know the first chapter's a bit confusing. Ozuma is a prep!

I hope to update sooner next time! Do forgive me if I don't! Feedback is still welcomed with open arms!


End file.
